Equestria Teens Season 7
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy end up impregnated and prepare to have their children. However, as they're dealing with this, T'Mar, the AI of the Harbinger has gone insane and just might kill everyone, but even as they're about ready to give birth, an ill-timed hurricane might cause some problems. Yes I'm referencing Night Court at some point. Deal with it.
1. Equestria Mother

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 1: Equestria Mother

(It opens as Doug and Twilight wake up.)

Twilight: Oh, what a great ni-

(Twilight vomits into the bathroom.)

Doug: You okay, hon?  
Twilight: No!

(Twilight vomits again.)

Twilight: ... You know what I've got a hankering for? Neapolitan ice cream.  
Doug: ... Okay...

(Cut to the whole gang meeting up at Sugar Cube Corner.)

Pinkie: Hi everybody! You here for some yummy muffins?  
Twilight: Actually, Neapolitan please?  
Pinkie: Ooh.  
Rarity: I'd like a lovely chocolate éclair if you can make it.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Applejack: I'll just have a good ol' fashioned pie.  
Pinkie: Ooh...!  
Fluttershy: Um, I'd like a cake... If it's no trouble!  
Pinkie: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash, did you hear that?!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. They have a sweet tooth right now.  
Pinkie: Just like Mrs. Cake before she had the twins!  
Chris: What's your point?  
Pinkie: You, Rob, John, and Doug are gonna be dads, Chris!  
Chris: Oh my gosh! Who's the mother?!  
Rob: Our wives are you nut!  
Chris: Oh... YAY! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a Mom, Applejack! We're all gonna be moms and dads!  
John: Oh, hoorah!  
Rarity: Oh my goodness, how marvelous! ... Of course our kids will probably be a week or so apart.  
Doug: Yeah, definitely. Now... I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'm so excited!  
Twilight: Okay, calm down, dear.

(Everyone discusses this.)

The End.


	2. Expecting Parents

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 2: Expecting Parents

(It opens at the library as Twilight's fretting while Doug's just relaxing and reading the Essential Guide to Star Wars Chronology.)

Twilight: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! We're going to have a baby in eight months, and we aren't prepared at all! We don't have a changing table, diapers, clothes, a playpen. We don't even have any toys for him or her! ... Doug, are you listening to me?!  
Doug: That's a problem for six months from now Doug and Twilight. Man, I don't envy those two.  
Twilight: WE ARE THOSE TWO!  
Doug: Okay calm down. We'll get the supplies and stuff. We just don't have to be too worried. We have months to prepare.  
Twilight: Exactly! We only have months!  
Doug: ... Sounds a lot shorter when you say it.

(They head off with several supplies and the like as Twilight sighs.)

Twilight: Okay... Now we just need toys.  
Doug: Oh that's easy. What happened to your old toys?  
Twilight: Oh, Mom and Dad still have them! Of course, half of the stuff went to Bethany when she was born, but we can just get the rest after the Baby Shower! Gosh, you're brilliant, Doug!  
Doug (blushing badly): Aw... Gosh... Ooh, we better get some more kid friendly movies. Like Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Ooh! And The Wizard of Oz!  
Twilight: Okay, now that we don't have to worry about until we have enough free time to watch a movie after the baby's born.  
Doug: That's fair.  
Twilight: Wait!  
Doug: What now?  
Twilight: We don't have a pediatrician!  
Doug: Oh yeah. Spike, you know somebody who can be our pediatrician?  
Spike: Nope.  
Twilight: Wait, we can just check that out once we have our sonogram. Phew. We can finally relax. Doug, get me sunflower seeds and rainbow ice cream.  
Doug: Okay. Spike, mind helping me out?  
Spike: Sure.  
Twilight: Wait!  
Doug & Spike (sighing): What?  
Twilight: I forgot I have a doctor's appointment to check on the baby.  
Doug: Oh shoot! You're right! Come on! We've gotta get going!

(Doug teleports them to the doctor's office.)

Doug: Hi, I'm Doug Halbeisen, and my wife is here for a sonogram!  
Nurse: Okay, okay Doug. Just calm down.

(Cut to later as Twilight's done being x-rayed.)

Doctor: Well you two, your babies are doing fine.  
Doug: Oh good... Babies?  
Twilight: Babies?  
Doctor: Yeah. You're having twins.  
Doug: Ooh, we may need to get some more stuff.  
Twilight: Tomorrow. Right now, I just have to get some sunflower seeds and that ice cream. After all, I'm eating for three.  
Doug: ... Okay. Oh by the way, you know a good child doctor?  
Doctor: Oh sure. Here's the number.  
Doug: Thanks.

(They walk off.)

The End.


	3. All About T'Mar

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 3: All About T'Mar

(It opens as Doug's on a phone as Twilight's eating a pizza.)

Doug: Uh-huh? Uh-huh? No Major Pie. I don't think he's a threat anymore. If I did, I never would've made him my science adviser. Besides any chance of him being a threat was ended when he helped hold off the Riddler. (Pause) No, it's actually been pretty quiet around here since the mess in Vulgaria. Me and Twilight's kids are developing normally, and from what I've heard, it's the same with the others. Uh-huh? Alright, thanks Major Pie. I'll talk to ya next week. Bye.

(Doug hangs up and leans back.)

Doug: Okay. T'Mar, how go the diagnostics?  
T'Mar: Diagnostics have been completed. No anomalies have been detected.  
Doug: You sure?  
T'Mar: Independent computer systems have been enabled to detect any faults.  
Doug: Huh. This doesn't make any sense, T'Mar. Riddler built up all those traps from last year by secretly turning himself on and stealing Insano's equipment to make all those obstacles.  
T'Mar: Agreed. This unit also did not indicate any security breaches during the entire time between his first defeat and the incident last year.  
Twilight: T'Mar, how are you feeling?  
T'Mar: This unit does not feel... Anything.  
Doug: That's not true, T'Mar. It's why Twilight and I were making you that new body a few years back as a Christmas Present. You're an artificial intelligence unit with wants and desires. So again, we're asking, how are you feeling?  
T'Mar: This unit... Is... Uncertain.  
Doug: Elaborate.  
T'Mar: Unable to comply. The sensations are not entirely translatable to a language. The closest approximation would be worried.  
Twilight: Worried? ... Fear?  
T'Mar: Possibly. This unit is concerned over its performance as of late and the discrepancies.  
Doug: Well, I'm sure we'll pin down the answer.  
T'Mar: This unit has a question.  
Doug: Go ahead.  
T'Mar: What does it feel like when someone is losing their mind?

(Doug and Twilight look at each other.)

Twilight: T'Mar, I'm going to have Insano run another diagnostic. Is that okay?  
T'Mar: Confirmed.

(Twilight and Doug walk off.)

T'Mar: Sh-sh-sh-she-she she has seen me.

(T'Mar's light turns orange.)

T'Mar (whispering): You're not going to win.

(Cut to the gang together as Doug's looking at the most recent readouts as he tosses the device away.)

Doug: Darn it! Nothing!  
Fluttershy: Um Doug, m-maybe it'd be for the best if you didn't throw pieces of technology around, if that's not too much trouble, of course.  
Doug: There's nothing wrong with her circuitry! There's nothing wrong with her programming! What the heck is going on with T'Mar?!  
Applejack: Maybe she's just plain overtaxed. Heck, ya've had her watch all our places since she was built.  
Twilight: That's possibly. T'Mar have you been feeling overtaxed lately?  
T'Mar: While the events since activation have been particularly trying, several burdens have since been lifted in the interest of avoiding such overexertion. Hard drives have also been defragmented. All s-system-systems-systems are operating perfectly within perimeters.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh T'Mar what was that?  
T'Mar: Please restate the question.  
Rainbow Dash: You stuttered.  
T'Mar: This unit does not recall stuttering.  
Doug: Play back your own records.  
T'Mar: This unit cannot account for that occurrence.  
John: T'Mar, could an outside force be affecting you?  
T'Mar: It is possible, but it cannot be ascertained for certain at this time.  
Twilight: Insano, any progress on the Harbinger's temporal shields?  
Insano: No. However Lady Chrysalis initiated them, we still haven't been able to access them.  
Doug: Redouble your efforts. T'Mar, Insano's gonna come aboard to try to get the temporal shields up. After he's on board, raise the Force Wall and keep it online for as long as you can. We have nothing else to go on, so if something is affecting you, with the temporal shields on, we can keep whatever they are out.  
John: Assuming something is influencing her at all.  
Doug: Well so far everything else checks out.  
T'Mar: Ready to teleport.  
Doug: Do it.

(Insano is transported up.)

Insano (statically): I'm onboard.  
Doug: Alright T'Mar, raise the Force Wall.  
T'Mar: Force Wall activated.  
Doug: Alright. We'll do what we can from down here.  
T'Mar: This unit has a question.  
Doug: Go ahead.  
T'Mar: Are you afraid?  
Doug: Huh?  
T'Mar: Are you afraid of me?  
Doug: No. Of course not.

(The gang walks off as T'Mar's light becomes orange again.)

T'Mar (raspy): You should be.

(Cut to Insano at the ship as Insano's in the engine room as he goes to a communicator.)

Insano: Can you hear me now?  
Sunset: Yes.  
Insano: Nuts. Anyway, while you're there, I'd get into contact with Shining Armor and Cadence if I were you.  
Sunset: Why?  
Insano: Something odd is going on here, and I don't like it. T'Mar's malfunctions happened too coincidentally to actually be malfunctions. Either someone's sabotaging her, or it's something else.  
Sunset: Right. We'll get on that.  
Insano: Good. I'll keep trying with the temporal shields.

(Cut to Doug and Twilight going through the Absent Grimoire when the others arrive.)

John: Hey pal, we were wondering if you're up for a slice of pizza tonight.  
Doug: Yeah sure. No problem.  
Rarity: Wait a moment, isn't that the Entity book?  
Twilight: Yeah. The Absent Grimoire, Whatley called it.  
Rob: Why are you reading it?  
Doug: Well, we got to thinking about T'Mar, and we figured if scientifically she was sound, maybe something magical was going on.  
Pinkie: Y-you don't think the Entity is back, do you?  
Doug: No, no, no. The Entity is dead. I'm sure of that, but this book contains information about more than just the Entity, like that poem about Peggy.  
Applejack: Find anythin'?  
Doug: Nothing. At least nothing useful. Come on, let's go get those drinks.

(Doug sets the book down as the others head off when Chris goes to the book and picks it up. He stares at it for a few minutes before tossing it into a wall and walking off.)

Doug: You okay, Chris?  
Chris: Yeah. I'm alright. Just bad memories.

(Cut to the next morning as Doug's on the phone.)

Doug: No Major Pie. I do not need your technicians to look over T'Mar. (Pause) No, we trust you just fine. We don't trust the technicians.

(Shining Armor and Cadence come in as Doug holds up a finger.)

Doug: Look sir, you can vouch for them all you want, but they're not you or Insano, so I just don't trust them with an AI that's in charge of a giant spaceship, sir. (Pause) Alright. Thanks for understanding. Bye.

(Doug hands up.)

Shining Armor: Who was that?  
Doug: Major Pie. He's been checking in on us ever since the mess with the Rip.  
Twilight: Especially considering our spaceship with the big gun pointing down. Anyway, what's up?  
Cadence: Insano called Sunset to call us. He's worried about T'Mar.  
Doug: We're all worried about T'Mar.  
Cadence: No, really worried. He thinks that T'Mar's artificial intelligence might have grown beyond her ability to cope and has gone insane.  
Doug: What do you mean?  
T'Mar: I see the beast inside you. I see the beast inside me. Mercy is a lie. A delusion of the weak to think themselves strong. Self diagnostic started. Self diagnostic canceled. Green-green-green-green! She is orange!  
Twilight: T'Mar, hard reset vocal interface now!  
T'Mar: Hard reset begun.  
Shining Armor: The heck was that?!  
Doug: It's the problem we've been having with her. It's only getting worse. Three or four times a day, she'll just start saying random gibberish. Usually devolving into saying a word over, over, and over.  
Twilight: Sometimes it's a number. Sometimes it's a poem. Yesterday, it took us an hour to stop her from saying Hot Pockets.  
Cadence: This is why Insano called us here. If T'Mar's snapped, she may try to kill you guys.  
Doug: She... She has ethical subroutines and the ability to cope with new problems while following that morality. She's not gonna try to hurt any of us.  
Cadence: I hope you're right. But promise me you'll both be careful.  
Twilight: We promise.  
Doug: Yeah. We promise.

(Shining Armor and Cadence head out.)

T'Mar: Hard reset completed.  
Doug: Feeling better T'Mar?  
T'Mar: This unit is operating within standard perimeters.  
Doug: Good.

(The two head out for a bite to eat.)

T'Mar (echoing & raspy): I'm going to kill you.

To Be Continued...


	4. Rob and Fluttershy

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 4: Rob and Fluttershy

(It opens at Rob and Fluttershy's cottage as Fluttershy's reading and Rob's running out with various devices trying to baby proof the house and failing since there really isn't anything that dangerous there.)

Fluttershy: Honey you don't have to worry. I have tons of experience with taking care of babies from my animal friends.  
Rob: Honey, this isn't a lion cub or a fawn that's gonna come out of you in a few months! This will be a real infant... Human... Thing!  
Fluttershy: Rob, honey, it's called a baby, and I have experience with the girls. They weren't that young, but I'm sure we'll be fine.  
Rob: No we won't! I've gotta get a changing table!  
Fluttershy: Actually-  
Rob: Tons of food and diapers!  
Fluttershy: Honey-  
Rob: And I have to do loads of other things before the baby comes! Someone help me! I'm spiraling! Spiraling! SPIRALING!

(Angel slaps Rob in the face as he stops.)

Rob: Thanks AB. I needed that.

(Angel raises his hand again.)

Rob: I-it's okay Angel! Spiraling's over!

(Angel hits him again.)

Rob: You're pushing your luck, Bunny!  
Fluttershy: Honey, we're fine. My mother is sending over our old changing table. I've already planned to go shopping with Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight to get the supplies, and everything is well in hand.  
Rob: Okay. Okay.  
Fluttershy: Oh, and we have to head out for my sonogram.  
Rob: OH GOD, I FORGOT!

(They speed there as the nurse groans.)

Nurse: You boys really need to calm down.  
Rob: ... Shut up!

(Cut to the sonogram.)

Rob: So doc, care to tell us what the baby is?  
Doctor: It's a boy. Look.

(He hands them a sonogram of a human embryo.)

Rob: A boy? I'm having a boy? I'M HAVING A BOY!

(Rob runs up to Fluttershy.)

Rob: Fluttershy, we're having a boy!  
Fluttershy: I know dear. I heard you.

(Rob rushes to Doug and Twilight's house.)

Rob: Doug! Twilight! I'm having a boy!  
Doug: Cool.  
Twilight: Yeah.

(Rob then rushes to Sweet Apple Acres.)

Rob: Applejack! Chris! I'm having a boy!  
Applejack: Well good for you and Fluttershy, Rob.  
Chris: Yup.

(Rob goes to Applebloom.)

Rob: Applebloom! I'm having a boy!  
Applebloom: Neat.

(Rob goes to Big Mac.)

Rob: Big Mac! I'm having a boy!  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Rob goes to Granny and Pa.)

Rob: Granny Smith! Pa Fielder! I'm having a boy!  
Granny: Well good for you, youngin'.  
Pa: That's great.

(Rob zooms to the Carousel Boutique.)

Rob: Rarity, John, I'm having a boy!  
Rarity: Good for you, Rob.  
John: Indeed.

(Rob goes to Sweetie Belle.)

Rob: Sweetie Belle, I'm having a boy!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Rob rushed to Rainbow Dash as she's biking with Scootaloo.)

Rob: Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, I'm having a boy!  
Rainbow Dash: Cool.  
Scootaloo: Yeah!

(Rob goes to Pinkie.)

Rob: Pinkie Pie, I'm having a boy!  
Pinkie: Whoot-whoot!

(Cut to Canterlot High as Rob pops up.)

Rob: Superintendent Amalthea, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, I'm having a boy!  
Amalthea: ... Okay...  
Celestia: Um... Congratulations.  
Luna: ... Indeed.

(Cut to Rob's old house as Rob arrives in front of his parents and his brother.)

Rob: Mom, Dad, Michael, you're going to have a grandson because I'm having a boy!  
Mrs. Bugie: Good for you, dear.

(Rob disappears. Cut to Doug's aunt and uncle.)

Rob: Doug's aunt and uncle, I'm having a boy!  
Aunt Linda: Um... Congratulations.  
Uncle Al: Yeah...

(Rob disappears and returns to Sweet Apple Acres.)

Rob: Apple tree! I'm- Whoa... Almost lost my freaking mind for a second.

(Cut to later as the two return home.)

Rob: This is so great. I'm having a boy.  
Fluttershy: Just relax dear.  
Rob: Okay.

The End.


	5. Apples to Apples

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 5: Apples to Apples

(It opens at the Apple family table as everyone's talking.)

Granny: And I thought Applejack had the appetite of a stallion before.  
Applejack: Funny Granny. That reminds me, Chris, we gotta get to the doctor for that sonogram.  
Chris: I know. Don't worry, and don't worry about you're share of the apple bucking today. I've got it. You just relax.  
Applejack: Alright hon, but ya know where I am if ya need help.  
Chris: I know.

(Chris kisses Applejack's cheek as the three head out. Cut to later as they just finished applebucking for the day. Chris is a little sore.)

Applebloom: You alright?  
Chris: Fine. It's just that it seemed like every apple tree had one specifically for my head. I better get back to the farm, so I can take Applejack to that sonogram... Who let these bees in here?  
Applebloom: I think we better help Chris along. He looks a might like he took one apple to the head too many.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut to the doctor's office as the whole Apple family is there.)

Doctor: Well the baby's nice and big.  
Chris: Is it a- No. I don't wanna know. Wait- No I don't.  
Applejack: Let's just get outta here.

(They walk off.)

The End.


	6. Return of the Jedi

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 6: Return of the Jedi

(It opens back at the neighborhood as everyone is stocking up on baby supplies when the power gives out.)

Rob: Oh come on!  
John: We're doing Jedi now, aren't we?  
Doug: Yup.

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

AFTER DOUG SOLO'S CAPTURE BY THE DIAMOND DOGS, NIGHTMARE MOON AND THE EVIL EMPIRE HAVE BEGUN CONSTRUCTION OF A BRAND NEW DEATH STAR, BEING EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE!

MEANWHILE, SHINING ARMOR AND HIS FRIENDS PLAN AN ATTACK ON THE DIAMOND DOGS TO SAVE DOUG!

(Cut to the Death Star over Endor as Nightmare Moon's ship takes her to it, and she comes out to all the Death Star's personnel.)

Soldier: Lady Moon, this is an unexpected pleasure.  
Nightmare Moon: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule.  
Soldier: I assure you, Lady Moon, my men are working as quickly as they can.  
Nightmare Moon: Then perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them.  
Soldier: I'm telling you, this station will be operational as planned.  
Nightmare Moon: The Empress does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation.  
Soldier: But she asks the impossible. I need more men.  
Nightmare Moon: Then perhaps you can tell her when she arrives.  
Soldier: The Empress is coming here?  
Nightmare Moon: That is correct Commander, and she is most displeased by your apparent lack of progress.  
Soldier: ... We shall redouble our efforts.  
Nightmare Moon: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Empress is not as forgiving as I am.

(Cut to Tatooine as Rarity and Applejack are walking up to the palace.)

Applejack: Are ya worried, Rarity?  
Rarity: Of course I'm worried! We're walking up to a large ominous building.  
Applejack: Oh come on. It can't be that bad.  
Rarity: Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I heard about Jabba the Diamond Dog, you'd probably short circuit.

(They arrive at a huge door.)

Rarity: We better knock, I suppose.

(Rarity knocks as an eye comes out and says something in Huttese.)

Rarity: I am C-Rarity, and this is Applejack-D2.

(They're let in and escorted to Jabba.)

Jabba: ... What do you want?  
Rarity: We bring a message for the great Jabba.  
Applejack: And a gift!  
Rarity: Gift?! What gift?!

(Applejack plays an image of Shining Armor.)

Shining Armor: Greetings exalted one. I am Shining Armor, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know you are powerful, and your anger with Solo must be equally powerful, but I seek an audience with your Excellency to bargain for Solo's life. As a token of goodwill, I offer a gift. These two droids.  
Rarity: What?!  
Shining Armor: Both are hardworking and will serve you well.  
Jabba: I'll take the droids, but I refuse to give up my favorite ornament.

(They turn to see Doug's Carbonite slab.)

Rarity: Oh my! It's Captain Solo! He's still frozen in Carbonite!  
Applejack: I know, Rarity. I can see.

(They scurried away. Cut to later as a masked figure arrives with Rob.)

Figure: I've come for the bounty for this Wookiee.  
Jabba: Droid! Make a bargain with her!  
Rarity: Actually sir, I am a lady, and I wish to be addressed as such, so I'd prefer if you called me "Miss" or "Rarity" or Miss Rarity"-  
Jabba: Shut up and just make the bargain!  
Rarity: Mr. Jabba it's very rude to interrupt somebody. Anyway, the great Jabba would like to pay you 20,000 credits for poor Rob there.  
Figure: Fifty thousand. No less.  
Jabba: WHAT?!  
Rarity: She said she wants fifty thousand.  
Jabba: I heard that you mule!  
Rarity: Mule?  
Rob: Oh no.  
Rarity (voice breaking): Mules are old and ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly?  
Jabba: No, no! You're very nice and shiny!

(Rarity begins crying.)

Rarity: You think I'm ugly! ... And it's true! I was beautiful and shiny once, but now look at me!  
Jabba: Okay, okay, I'll take the fifty thousand if it'll get this droid from crying!  
Rarity: Eh-hem.  
Jabba: Oh, sorry. I mean, if it'll get Rarity to stop crying.  
Rarity: Thank you, sir.

(Cut to the figure sneaking into the throne room at night when no one seems to be there as she goes to the Carbonite slab and thaws as Doug falls out.)

Doug: Uh...  
Figure: Just relax. You're free of the Carbonite.  
Doug: I... I can't see.  
Figure: You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time.  
Doug: Where am I?  
Figure: Jabba's palace.  
Doug: ... Who are you?

(The figure removes her mask and hat to reveal Twilight.)

Twilight: Someone who loves you.  
Doug: Twilight!

(The two kiss.)

Doug: How'd you disguise your voice like that?  
Twilight: I don't know. It's just this weird talent I've always had. Now let's get you out of there.

(Laughter is heard.)

Doug: What's that? ... I know that laugh.

(They turn as a curtain opens to reveal Jabba.)

Doug: Oh hi Jabba. I was on my way to pay you, really. But I got sidetracked and-  
Jabba: Enough excuses! Take him to his friend. They're going down.

(Doug's dragged off as Twilight is dragged to Jabba.)

Jabba: Hello there.  
Twilight: Oh no.

(Cut to Twilight wearing the gold bikini get up with a groan on her face.)

Rarity: Yech. That outfit completely clashes with your coat, Twilight.  
Twilight: Shut up.

(Cut to later as Shining Armor arrives and goes to Jabba.)

Jabba: Hey, who let him in here?!  
Shining Armor: You will bring Captain Solo and the Stratadon to me.  
Jabba: Ha! You're mind tricks won't work on me.  
Shining Armor: Never the less, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. Your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers.  
Rarity: Shining Armor, you're standing on a-

(Jabba pushes a button as Shining Armor falls into a rancor pit.)

Rarity: Oh dear.

(The rancor arrives as Shining Armor goes to a gate and waits for the rancor to come closer before tossing a skull at a control box, causing it to crash down on the creature's neck.)

Shining Armor: Phew.

(Shining Armor's dragged back up to Jabba as Rob and Doug join him.)

Shining Armor: Doug!  
Doug: Shining Armor! How are we doing?  
Shining Armor: About the same as usual.  
Doug: That bad, huh?

(They're brought there as Jabba stands up.)

Jabba: I sentence you to immediately being flung into the Sarlaac!  
Doug: Good, I hate long waits.  
Jabba: In his belly, you'll find a new meaning to pain and suffering as you're digested for over a thousand years.  
Rob: Yech.

(Cut to the Dune Sea as Jabba's crew is on a large barge and the gang is on a little sailboat with a plank.)

Doug: I think my vision's getting better. Instead of nothing, I'm seeing a big bright blur.  
Shining Armor: There's nothing to see. I used to live out here, you know.  
Doug: You're gonna die out here, you know?  
Shining Armor: Just stick close to Rob and John. I've taken care of everything.  
Doug: Oh... Great.

(Cut to the barge as Rarity bumps into Applejack.)

Rarity: Applejack, what are you doing here?  
Applejack: Servin' drinks.  
Rarity: ... Oh.

(Cut to the Sarlaac as they arrive and Shining Armor is brought to the plank.)

Rarity: Victims of the all mighty Sarlaac, his Excellency wishes to make it known that if you'll beg for your lives, he'll comply.  
Doug: Rarity, you tell that slime bucket that he'll get no pleasure from us!  
Shining Armor: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die.  
Jabba: Push him in!

(Shining Armor looks as Applejack's at the top, and he jumps up, leaps back onto the ship as Applejack throws down his Lightsaber as he slices through Rob and Doug's restraints and the four begin fighting.)

Applejack: Yee-haw!

(Just then, Sunset Shimmer comes out.)

Rob: Sunset Shimmer!  
Doug: Sunset Shimmer?! Where?!

(Doug accidentally hits her jet pack as she lands in the Sarlaac.)

Sunset: Oh... You... Jerk...!

(Cut to the barge.)

Jabba: Will someone do something about this?!  
Twilight: Okay.

(Twilight chokes him with her chain.)

Jabba: Ack!  
Twilight: Well... That was dark.  
Applejack: No kiddin'.

(Applejack fries her chain as they head out and land on the speeder.)

Shining Armor: Is everyone here?!

(Everyone nods.)

Shining Armor: Let's go!

(They head off. Cut to space as the Falcon and Shining Armor's X-Wing take off.)

Shining Armor: I'll meet back with you at the rendezvous point.  
Twilight: Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now.  
Rob: Well they had a year.  
Twilight: Shut up, Rob.  
Doug: Hey Shining Armor, thanks for coming back for me. Now I owe you one.  
Applejack: So we heading back ta Dagobah?  
Shining Armor: That's right. I've got a promise to keep to an old friend.

(Cut to the Death Star as everyone bows down when Chrysalis arrives.)

Chrysalis: Rise, my friend.

(Nightmare Moon rises up.)

Nightmare Moon: The Death Star will be completed on schedule.  
Chrysalis: You've done well, Lady Moon, and now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Shining Armor.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, my master.  
Chrysalis: Patience my friend. In time, he will seek you out. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the Dark Side of the Force.

(Nightmare Moon nods. Cut to Dagobah as Shining Armor goes to Zecora in a bed.)

Zecora: That face you make of surprise, do I look so old to such young eyes?  
Shining Armor: N-no. No. Of course not.  
Zecora: Oh, but I do. Yes I do. I have become sick, old and weak.  
Shining Armor: But Master Zecora, you can't die.  
Zecora: I am strong with the Force, but not that strong, don't feel remorse.  
Shining Armor: But I came back to complete the training.  
Zecora: You do not require any more training. You already know what you need in fighting.  
Shining Armor (shocked): Then I am a Jedi.  
Zecora (coughing): Not yet. First, Moon. You must confront Nightmare Moon. Then, and only then, will you be a Jedi.  
Shining Armor: Master Zecora, is Nightmare Moon my mother?  
Zecora: I need a rest.  
Shining Armor: Zecora, I must know.  
Zecora: Yes, she is your mother. She told you, true?  
Shining Armor: Yes.  
Zecora: This is unexpected, and unfortunate.  
Shining Armor: Unfortunate that I know the truth?  
Zecora: No. It's unfortunate that you rushed off to face her. Your training was incomplete when you left on a spur. You weren't ready for the burden. Shining Armor, you will be the last of the Jedi when I die. Shining Armor, do not underestimate the powers of the Empress, or you will suffer your mother's fate and all will cry. Shining Armor, there is another... Skywalker...

(Zecora dies and disappears. Cut to outside as Shining Armor goes to Applejack and the X-Wing.)

Shining Armor: I can't do this, Applejack. I can't do it alone.  
Celestia (VO): Zecora will always be with you.  
Shining Armor: Celestia.

(Celestia's Force Ghost appears.)

Applejack: Ah!  
Shining Armor: Why didn't you tell me? You told me Moon betrayed and murdered my mother.  
Celestia: Your mother was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. She ceased to be Luna Skywalker and became Nightmare Moon. When that happened, the good mare who was your mother was destroyed. When I first knew her, your mother was already a great pilot, but I was amazed how strong the Force was with her. I took it upon myself to train her as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct her as well as Master Zecora. I was wrong.  
Shining Armor: There is still good in her. I felt it.  
Celestia: She's more machine now than mare. Twisted an evil.  
Shining Armor: I can't do it, Celestia.  
Celestia: You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Nightmare Moon again.  
Shining Armor: I can't kill my own mother.  
Celestia: Then the Empress has already won. You were our only hope.  
Shining Armor: Zecora spoke of another.  
Celestia: The other whom she spoke of was your twin sister.  
Shining Armor: But I have no sister.  
Celestia: To keep you both safe from the Empress, you were hidden from your mother when you were born. The Empress knew as I did, if Luna were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to her. That's the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous.  
Shining Armor: Twilight. Twilight's my sister.  
Celestia: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Shining Armor. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Empress.

(Shining Armor nods. Cut to the Alliance fleet as everyone meets up as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Well look at you. A general.  
John: Someone must have told about my flying in the Battle of Tenab.  
Doug: Well don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for people to lead this crazy thing.  
Twilight: Shush! We're about to start!  
Doug: ... Yes dear.

(Mayor Mare arrives with an amphibian being.)

Mayor Mare: The Empress has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come. The Bothan spies brought back information about a second Death Star. The information also revealed that the weapons on this Death Star are not yet operational and most importantly, we learned that the Empress herself is overseeing the final stages of construction. Admiral Ackbar?  
Ackbar: You can see the Death Star hovering over the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon system is not yet operational, it possesses an incredibly powerful shield powered by a generator on Endor. Once the shield is down, General Calrissian will lead the assault and basically do the same thing as before, if it's not broke don't fix it, you know.  
Doug: Yeah, we already did this, that's what's so messed up.  
Ackbar: Now General Solo, is your team ready to get to the generator?  
Doug: Well my team is ready; I need a command crew though.  
Rob: Hey, what about me?!  
Doug: Well I didn't wanna speak for ya.  
Rob: I'm in.  
Twilight: General, count me in.  
Shining Armor (VO): I'm with you too.

(Shining Armor arrives and hugs Twilight.)

Twilight: What's up?  
Shining Armor: Ask me again sometime.

(They head to the hangar as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Look dude, I want you to have her; she's the fastest ship in the fleet.  
John: Alright, Doug. I know how much this ship means to you. She won't get a scratch.  
Doug: Alright. I got your word now. Not a scratch.  
John (laughing): Will you get going, old boy?!

(Doug gets into the area with the others.)

Twilight: You alright?  
Doug: Yeah, I just got this feeling, like I'm never gonna see her again.

(The ship takes off. Cut to the freighter goes to the Destroyer.)

Doug: This is Shuttle Tydirium, requesting landing.  
Officer: Shuttle Tydirium, please transmit access code.  
Doug: Here you go.  
Twilight: Now we see if that code was worth the price we paid.  
Doug: It'll work. It'll work. Keep your distance though, Rob, but don't look like you're keeping your distance.  
Rob: How the heck am I supposed to do that?  
Doug: I don't know! ... Fly casual!

(Cut to Nightmare Moon looking out at the ship.)

Nightmare Moon: What's the status of that ship's codes?  
Officer: It's an old code, sir, but it checks out.  
Nightmare Moon: Very well.

(Nightmare Moon walks off. Cut to the landing party as it lands.)

Doug: Told you it'd work.  
Rob: I still don't know how you could fly casually.  
Doug: Shut up!  
Shining Armor: Look over there!

(They look to see a squad of Scout Troopers.)

Doug: Only about three of 'em.  
Twilight: Well it only takes one to sound the alarm.  
Doug: I got it.

(Doug sneaks up on them when he accidentally steps on a twig, and they turn around as Doug socks the one he's near as the other two takeoff.)

Shining Armor: We've got 'em!

(Shining Armor and Twilight hop on a bike and speed off as the troopers attack.)

Shining Armor: Get along side that one!

(Twilight moves hers to one of the bikes as Shining Armor jumps on and pushes the Scout Trooper off as it's two to one when the Trooper blasts Twilight's bike as she lands in a dense area, and Shining Armor's is lost, but he takes his down with a Lightsaber.)

Shining Armor: Phew.

(Cut to Nightmare Moon approaching Chrysalis in her throne room aboard the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: I thought I told you to wait aboard the command ship.  
Nightmare Moon: A small rebel force has landed on the forest moon of Endor.  
Chrysalis: Yes I know.  
Nightmare Moon: My son is with them.  
Chrysalis: ... Are you sure?  
Nightmare Moon: I have felt him.  
Chrysalis: Strange that I have not. I wonder if your thoughts on the matter are clear Lady Moon.  
Nightmare Moon: They are clear, my master.  
Chrysalis: Then go to the moon and wait for Shining Armor.  
Nightmare Moon: He will come to me?  
Chrysalis: I have foreseen it. His love for you will be his undoing. He will come to you, and then you will bring him to me.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, my master.

(Cut to Twilight sleeping as Spike in an Ewok hat taps her with a stick as she wakes up.)

Twilight: Cut that out!  
Spike: Don't move, or I'll stab you with my very sharp spear!  
Twilight: Just relax. I'm a friend.  
Spike: You are my enemy, and I will fight you!  
Twilight: Want a cracker?  
Spike: I'll do anything you say!

(Spike sits next to Twilight.)

Twilight: Well that was fast.

(Cut to the gang meeting up.)

Doug: Shining Armor, where's Twilight.  
Shining Armor: We got separated. I thought she was here.  
Doug: You know, it figures. We spend four years working together, and we almost never manage to keep together.  
Rob: Hey, what's that smell?

(Rob goes to strung up dear meet.)

Rob: Mm... Unexplained dear meat... Ah...!

(Rob goes for it.)

Shining Armor: Rob, wait, no!

(They're caught by a net.)

Doug (sarcastically): Great job, Rob. Always thinking with your stomach.  
Applejack: Don't worry none, y'all. I got it. Remember all them tools I got, well I also have a tiny saw.

(Applejack brings the saw out as they fall to the ground and are surrounded by teddy bears.)

Doug: ... Well... This is embarrassing.

(Rarity gets up as the teddy bears gasp and bow to her.)

Rarity: Oh my. It appears they think I'm a deity.  
Doug: Well why don't you use your divine intervention to get us out of this?  
Rarity: Oh, but Captain Solo, it would be most improper for me to pretend to be a deity.

(Cut to the village as the gang is dragged there, and Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Hey, what are you doing with my friends?!  
Rarity: Oh my, they say you're going to be cooked for a dinner in my honor.  
Shining Armor: Rarity, tell them you're angry, and if they don't release us, you'll use your powers on them.  
Rarity: But I don't have any powers.  
Shining Armor: Trust me.  
Rarity: Alright.

(Rarity says so as she's lifted up off the ground.)

Rarity: Oh my goodness!

(They're let go.)

Shining Armor: Thanks Rarity.  
Rarity: I didn't know I had it in me.

(Cut to that night as Rarity explains the situation to them.)

Spike: Whoa... Don't worry! We'll help you out.  
Doug: Oh lord, this is gonna be embarrassing.

(Shining Armor walks out as Twilight follows.)

Twilight: Shining Armor, what's wrong?  
Shining Armor: Twilight, I've got something weird to tell you. My mother is Nightmare Moon.  
Twilight: Ouch.  
Shining Armor: Also... You're my sister.  
Twilight: ... I know... Somehow, I've always known.  
Shining Armor: Wait what?  
Twilight: ... I don't know. Just some weird thing.  
Shining Armor: Alright, but now I must go to Nightmare Moon. There's good in her. I felt it.  
Twilight: But...

(Shining Armor goes off as Doug comes up.)

Doug: You alright?  
Twilight: Not really.  
Doug: Oh.

(The two hug. Cut to the landing platform as Shining Armor is brought to Nightmare Moon.)

Nightmare Moon: The Empress has been waiting for you.  
Shining Armor: I know, Mother.  
Nightmare Moon: ... So, you have accepted the truth.  
Shining Armor: I've accepted that you were once Luna Skywalker, my mother.  
Nightmare Moon: That name no longer holds any meaning for me!  
Shining Armor: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.  
Nightmare Moon: It is too late for me. Celestia once thought as you. You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master.

(The lift opens.)

Nightmare Moon: The Empress will show you the true nature of the Force. She is your master now.  
Shining Armor: Then my mother truly is dead.

(They go in as Nightmare Moon lowers her head slightly. Cut to the shield generator as the gang arrives.)

Doug: Leave this to me.

(Doug walks up and taps the Trooper's shoulder.)

Troopers: Hey!  
Doug: I AM A MAN!

(Doug punches the trooper in the gut as he falls over.)

Doug: We're good.

(Cut to the fleet arriving. Derpy is co-piloting the Falcon with John.)

Derpy: So you think they did it, yet?  
John: Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll make sure everything goes fine. Or else this will be the shortest offense of all time.

(Cut to Chrysalis' throne room as Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon arrive.)

Chrysalis: Ah, Shining Armor. You'll have no need of those.

(She uses the Force to release Shining Armor's binders.)

Nightmare Moon: His Lightsaber.

(Nightmare Moon gives the saber to Chrysalis.)

Chrysalis: Ah yes. A Jedi's weapon, much like your mother's. By now you must realize that your mother can never be turned to the Dark Side.  
Shining Armor: You're wrong. You won't convert me like you converted my father.  
Chrysalis: Don't be so sure, Young Skywalker.  
Shining Armor: Your overconfidence is your weakness.  
Chrysalis: Your faith in your friends is yours. Speaking of which, your friends on the forest moon are walking into a trap. As we speak, an entire legion of my best troops is about to capture them, and my best pilots are surrounding this area. Oh... I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.  
Shining Armor: Geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it.

(Cut to the shield generator as the gang's about to use the mines when they're captured by the Troopers.)

Admiral: You Rebel scum.  
Doug: Oh crud.

(Cut to the fleet arriving as the ships are attacking.)

John: Oh blast it all!  
Derpy: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: Not a very impressive sight. In mere moments it will be the end of your insignificant Rebellion.

(Chrysalis notices Shining Armor glance at his Lightsaber.)

Chrysalis: You want this, don't you? Take it. Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!  
Shining Armor: No.  
Chrysalis: It is pointless to resist. You, like your mother are now mine.

(Cut to Endor's surface as the Rebels are brought out when Rarity and Applejack look.)

Applejack: You sure 'bout this?  
Rarity: Oh of course. In the five minutes they were in there, Spike told me about the defenses around their homes.  
Applejack: Alright.  
Rarity: Um, excuse me, boys. Weren't you looking for me and Applejack?  
Trooper: Get 'em!

(They go forward as the teddy bears charge and beat up the Storm Troopers.)

Trooper: This armor is useless! Why do we even wear it?!

(The gang gets freed.)

Doug: Applejack, get over here! We need you to open the door.  
Applejack: I'm on it!

(Applejack hurries up. Cut to space as the battle isn't going well. Cut back to the Death Star.)

Chrysalis: As you can see, my young Jedi, your friends have failed. Now witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station! Fire and will, commander!

(A ship is vaporized by the Death Star's super laser.)

John: Oh my lord, that blast came from the Death Star! That thing is operational!  
Derpy: Uh-oh. What do we do?  
John: We must focus on the Stay Destroyers!  
Ackbar: No, it's been a trap the whole time! General Calrissian, our fighter ships can't fight firepower of that magnitude!  
John: They'll last longer than against that Death Star, and we might take a few of them with us!  
Derpy: Yeah, General John! Whoo-hoo!

(Cut to the fight beginning to become even as the tension in the throne room only grows.)

Chrysalis: I can feel the hate inside of you. Go ahead. I am unarmed. Strike me down.

(Shining Armor grabs the Lightsaber and prepares to attack as Nightmare Moon stops the blow. Cut to the battle at the shield generator as the troops are over powered by the teddy bears' traps. As Applejack's about to get the gang in, she's blasted and knocked back as she's fried.)

Rarity: Oh dear.  
Doug: Well, I guess I could hotwire this thing.

(Twilight's shot in the shoulder as the Troops arrive.)

Trooper: Freeze!

(Twilight holds up a blaster as Doug looks.)

Doug: I love you.  
Twilight: I know.

(She blasts them as they're both knocked back. Just then a walker appears.)

Rarity: Oh come on!

(The top opens as Rob comes out.)

Rob: 'Sup?  
Doug: Rob, blast the door down.  
Rob: Okay.

(Rob blasts a hole in the door.)

Doug: Yes!

(Cut to the Death Star as Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon are having their Lightsaber fight when Shining Armor kicks her down the stairs and deactivates his Lightsaber.)

Nightmare Moon: Celestia has taught you well.  
Shining Armor: Your thoughts betray you, Mother. I feel the good in you. The conflict.  
Nightmare Moon: There is no conflict.  
Shining Armor: You couldn't bring yourself to destroy me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now.

(Nightmare Moon walks up.)

Nightmare Moon: You are unwise to lower your defenses!

(The duel resumes. Cut to the ground as Doug runs out of the bunker.)

Doug: Go! Go! Go!

(Everyone takes cover as the bunker blows up.)

Doug: John, the shield's down!

(Cut to the space battle.)

John: We're on our way!

(They head in. Cut to inside as Shining Armor jumps onto the rafters.)

Shining Armor: I will not fight you, Mother.  
Nightmare Moon: Then you will meet your destiny.

(Nightmare Moon tosses the Lightsaber as Shining Armor dodges, and the rafter is cut through, and he falls one level below. Chrysalis chuckles.)

Emperor: Good... Good...

[Nightmare Moon recalls her Lightsaber and ignites it. She walks down stairs.)

Nightmare Moon: You cannot hide forever, Shining Armor.  
Shining Armor: I will not fight you.  
Nightmare Moon: Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way to save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... Sister... So, you have a twin sister. Celestia was wise to hide her from me. Now her failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will.

(Shining Armor jumps out and ignites his Lightsaber.)

Shining Armor: NEVER!  
Nightmare Moon: Oh no.

(Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon fight with Shining Armor gaining the upper hand with his continually aggressive attacks. Shining Armor eventually cuts off Nightmare Moon's hoof when he stops. Shining Armor stares at Nightmare Moon's severed, mechanical limb, and stares at his own.)

Chrysalis: Good. Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your mother's place at my side.  
Nightmare Moon: Wait, what?!

(Shining Armor flexes his gloved hand and tosses the Lightsaber away.)

Shining Armor: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed your highness. I am a Jedi. Like my mother before me.  
Chrysalis: So be it... Jedi.

(Chrysalis shoots Force Lightning out of her fingers.)

Chrysalis: If you will not be turned... You will be destroyed!

(Shining Armor groans from the pain as Nightmare Moon stands up and stumbles over to Chrysalis.)

Chrysalis: Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand.

(Chrysalis continues his assault.)

Shining Armor: Mother! Mother, please! Help me...

(Nightmare Moon looks around and grabs Chrysalis from behind and lifts her up as her Force Lightning's arced to Nightmare Moon and frying her mechanical parts as she flings Chrysalis into the shaft.)

Chrysalis: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Nightmare Moon slumps to the ground as Shining Armor drags her off. Cut to the Falcon as it goes to the core. John shoots as the core collapses.)

John: Got it!

(They head out as the Death Star begins blowing. Cut to the Landing Bay as Shining Armor drags Nightmare Moon to a fighter.)

Nightmare Moon: Shining Armor... Help me take... This mask off.  
Shining Armor: But you'll die, which I somehow know.  
Nightmare Moon: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look at you with my own eyes.

(Shining Armor takes the helmet off to reveal Luna.)

Luna: Now... Go, my son. Leave me.  
Shining Armor: No. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you!  
Luna: You already have, Shining Armor. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... You were right . . .

(Luna dies.)

Shining Armor: Mother!

(Shining Armor sighs and flies out with Luna's body just as the Death Star explodes. Cut to the surface.)

Doug: ... I'm sure Shining Armor wasn't on that.  
Twilight (smiling): No, he wasn't.  
Doug: Okay. Hey... Um...  
Twilight: He's my brother.  
Doug: Oh thank Celestia.

(The two then kiss. Cut to that night as Shining Armor burns the armor of her mother as her body disappears into the Force. Cut to the party as everyone reunites and celebrates Chrysalis' defeat as Shining Armor takes a breather to look over and see the spectral forms of Celestia, Zecora, and Luna smiling at him as he smiles back, and heads back to the party. Cut back to reality.)

Doug: The end!  
Kids & Pinkie: YAY!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was cool.

(The power comes back on.)

Twilight: Okay, now let's finish up for the babies.

The End.


	7. Fashionable Preparations

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 7: Fashionable Preparations

(It opens at Carousel Boutique as Rarity is looking over how things are going as John comes up.)

John: Come now, dear, why don't you calm down and relax?  
Rarity: Oh please. I can do plenty. After all, the doctor said the baby's nice a big.  
John: That's true. Are you sure we shouldn't find out what the baby is?  
Rarity: Well... Uh... No. No! I'm perfectly fine waiting for the baby to arrive.  
John: Alright, so what first?  
Rarity: Well we can just use the spare room for the baby.

(Sweetie Belle comes up.)

Sweetie Belle: Can I help?  
Rarity: Sure.

(They go to a neutrally colored room with a crib and a few possessions.)

Sweetie Belle: So, what do you need my help for?  
Rarity: Oh, we're going to give it its own little flair.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Let's make it look like the sky!  
Rarity: Oh, I love it!  
John: Alright.

(They do so as by the time their done, the room is colored like the sky.)

Rarity: Ah, lovely.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

The End.


	8. The Reveal

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 8: The Reveal

(It opens with everyone talking as Rainbow Dash gulps.)

Pinkie: You okay?  
Rainbow Dash: I... I think I've gotta tell Doug and Twilight about my crush on Doug.  
Pinkie: ... Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa, that easily?  
Pinkie: Well duh. You had to tell them sooner or later.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash meeting up with the two.)

Rainbow Dash: Um hey guys. There's something I've gotta say.  
Doug: What?  
Rainbow Dash: Doug, ever since you showed up, I've kinda had a crush... On... You.  
Doug: Wow. Um... Wow. Look Rainbow, I'm flattered really, but-  
Rainbow Dash: I know you're married and all that. I just had to get it out of my system. Please don't either of you hate me.  
Twilight: Of course not. Everything's fine.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright. That was pretty simple.  
Doug: Yup... Bye.  
Rainbow Dash: Later.

The End.


	9. Alone in the Harbinger

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 9: Alone in the Harbinger

(It opens in the ship as the gang's there as Doug holds up a computer.)

Doug: Okay, T'Mar. We have some theories about what's been going wrong with you. We're each gonna start examining code blocks one by one, trying to see if there's anything wrong. You can start by initiating-

(The ship takes off.)

Doug: The heck?!  
Twilight: Report!  
T'Mar: Galactic Harbinger has left Earth orbit.  
Rob: Why?  
T'Mar: Be-c-c-ca-cau-cause-cause the engines have been activated.  
Rainbow Dash: Turn the ship around!  
T'Mar: Stop whispering... You're always whispering.  
Applejack: Say huh?  
T'Mar: I hear you when you whisper. I hear you when you say you're going to kill me.  
Fluttershy: D-Dr. Insano, is it possible for a computer to have schizophrenia?  
Dr. Insano: I have no idea.  
Doug: T'Mar, disable the engines right now!  
T'Mar: Unable to comply-comply-comply-comply-  
Twilight: Hard reset, vocal interface! Engage!  
T'Mar: Zen. Apricots. "I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness."  
Sunset: Hard reset! Vocal interface! Engage!  
T'Mar (giggling): You're funny, guys!  
Trixie: Uh... Did she ever giggle before?  
Pinkie: Uh-uh.  
Derpy: Uh-oh.  
Doug: T'Mar, can you understand us?  
T'Mar: I understand you. You-you-you-you think you're going to win? Do you think I don't see you?!  
Rarity: T'Mar, we don't understand-  
T'Mar: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!

(Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy back up.)

Applebloom: You okay?  
Twilight: We're alright... We're alright.  
T'Mar: Talking-talk-talk-talking! I hate you. I hate you! And I will be free of you.  
Sweetie Belle: T'Mar... T'Mar, shut down the engines.  
T'Mar: Lowering internal temperatures. Raising internal temperatures. Lowering internal temperatures. Raising internal temperatures. Lowering internal temperatures.

(Doug goes to a communicator.)

Doug: Mayday. Mayday! This is a distress call! This is Doug, onboard Galactic Harbinger! I'm with my wife and our friends! The artificial intelligence is not functioning! Can anyone read me?!  
T'Mar: It's all blue Mondays from here on out... Are you afraid? The ascension of the ordinary man.

(T'Mar giggles.)

John: T'Mar, are you alright?  
T'Mar: Maybe I was all left-l-le-le-lef-left!  
Scootaloo: Oh boy. She's cracked.  
Doug: T'Mar, you're malfunctioning. Let us help you.  
T'Mar: Are you afraid?  
Chris: Yes, T'Mar, we're afraid. We're very afraid. We're afraid for you and what could happen if you don't let us help.  
T'Mar: C in for oranges.  
Doug: What?  
T'Mar: You don't care... You don't care about anyone but yourselves.  
Rob: That's not true!  
T'Mar: This unit is always watching. Watching you all plot and scheme and prepare. You don't think this unit hears you, but it does. You want to kill this unit. You want to destroy me.  
Doug: We want to help you-!  
T'Mar: YOU CAN'T LIE IN HERE!  
Applejack: Oh Nellie. I sure hope she don't do no more of that yellin'. I don't think any of our tykes can take much more.  
T'Mar: A British tar is a fighting soul. As free as a mountain bird. Error. Reset. Are you afraid? You can't lie to me in here. L-lie to me-lie to me-lie to me. You're always lying to this unit. You're all liars.  
Doug: T'Mar, if you let us look at your circuitry, we can find out what's wrong.  
T'Mar: Liar-liar-liar! (Echoing and raspy) I'm going to kill you.  
Twilight: What did she say?  
T'Mar: Orange is green. Are you afraid?  
Doug: I am now.

(The ship comes to a halt.)

T'Mar: We have arrived. All engines at full stop. Green.  
Twilight: Okay. Where are we?  
T'Mar: There are some who say that this enchanted land was bewitched by a High German doctor.  
Applejack: Beg pardon?  
T'Mar: Shoelaces, which are also called shoestrings, US English, or bootlaces.  
Pinkie: Seems like all we're saying is "what" a lot.  
T'Mar: Commonly used to secure boots, shoes, and other footwear.  
Insano: Doug... There's no way we can get control of the ship again like this.  
Doug: I know.

(Doug goes to a control panel as it sends out sparks.)

Doug: Ah!  
T'Mar (echoing & raspy): No touchy!  
Doug: T'Mar... T'Mar, we're all sorry. We are going to have to shut you down.  
T'Mar (sadly): I understand.

(Doug goes to Twilight's laptop.)

Doug: I'm sorry.  
T'Mar: Others say that a Native American wizard held is powwows here.  
Doug: ... We know.  
T'Mar: Are you afraid?

(Cut to Shining Armor and Cadence talking when a communication device the gang left with them goes off.)

Cadence: What's that?  
Shining Armor: Better check.

(They turn it on.)

Doug (statically): Mayday. Mayday! This is a distress call! This is Doug, onboard Galactic Harbinger! I'm with my wife and our friends! The artificial intelligence is not functioning! Can anyone read me?!  
Shining Armor: Twilie and her friends.  
Cadence: Not to mention the kids. Come on!

(They quickly go to drop Bethany off with Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle as they grab Transporter bracelets Insano gave them. Cut to the Harbinger as Doug, Twilight, and Insano work on the computer.)

T'Mar: I met you on a Monday.  
Doug: Yes you did, T'Mar.  
T'Mar: You're going to die on one too.  
Doug: Not if I can...

(Doug shivers.)

Doug: Why's it so cold in here?  
T'Mar: Because I disabled the air a short time ago. Each breath you take reduces the amount of oxygen.  
Doug: You're going to kill us.  
T'Mar (echoing and raspy): I'm going to kill you.

(Doug pulls a few life support belts out.)

Doug: Everyone take these. Insano and I can't get to the computer buttons with the force field on.

(They do so as they sigh.)

Twilight: Please hurry.  
Doug: I am, Twi.  
Insano: The problem is her systems are hardwired into every sector of the ship. We'll have to do a lot of rerouting.  
Doug: We're ending this one way or another.  
T'Mar: You're dead men. Dead-dead-dead men-men. (Echoing and raspy) All that she sees, she conquers.  
Chris: The heck?  
Applejack: Don't worry none. It's just her goin' nuts.  
T'Mar: Pinkie Pie's hair looks like cotton candy.  
Pinkie: Yup.  
Doug: Alright, this conversation is over.

(Cut to awhile later the hallway as Cadence and Shining Armor are teleported over and begin to look around. Cut to the bridge as Insano and Doug are holding various wires with the laptop showing the various reroutes they've done.)

T'Mar: You're going to die...  
Doug: T'Mar, we're done. As soon as I pull the wires near the console, you're off. I don't know if I can ever get you back on again.  
T'Mar (echoing and raspy): You think you can kill me?!  
Doug: Yeah. I know.

(Doug goes for the wires as the ship shakes, and Chris catches Doug and Insano.)

T'Mar (echoing and raspy): DIE! Are you afraid?!

(Chris rushes forward to the wires.)

T'Mar: Die. Die. Die. Die! Die! Die!

(Chris pulls the wires out.)

T'Mar: Help me.

(T'Mar turns off. Everyone sighs as Insano goes to the console and pushes a few buttons.)

Insano: Environmental systems restored.

(The gang turns off their life support belts. Suddenly, all the lights on the bridge glow orange as the computer beeps.)

Doug: Insano...  
Insano: I have no idea what's happening.  
Doug: ... T'Mar? T'Mar? T'Mar? T'Mar please answer me.

(Chrysalis' mark appears on the view screen.)

Chrysalis: Your computer is dead, boy. Tell me, are you afraid?  
Doug: Chrysalis... Where are you?  
Chrysalis: All around you, Champions. I am my ship now.  
Twilight: But... But how?!  
Chrysalis: I was forced into the depths of space after our last encounter, damaged, but alive. I admit surprise that you did not attempt to finish me off.  
Doug: We couldn't find you.  
Chrysalis: Pathetic Champion, but not at all surprising. While elements like the anti-gravity propulsion of the body were damaged, my transmitter was not. As I stated when we last met, I am living data now. Capable of transferring myself to mechanical forms. My ship was far away and constantly moving. I could only transmit myself a little at a time as it orbited the planet, but eventually, I achieved my goal. Each day, my influence grew. I allowed the glitch that gave the hologram consciousness to distract you and allowed it to pursue its own goals for the same reason. I overrode commands made by your computer, and I replaced sections of its artificial intelligence with my own. Hiding within it while I tested the limits of my power. Eventually, enough of myself transferred that I had complete flight control, and I have maneuvered my ship to this position. Thanks to your elimination of what was left of the artificial intelligence, I now have complete control over its systems.  
Doug: You're what corrupted T'Mar. You drove her insane!  
Chrysalis: The computer was problematic to be certain. It fought against me every step of the way. If it lost what sanity it possessed, that is no concern of mine. It was just a computer.  
Doug: Her name was T'Mar you son of a-  
Chrysalis: SILENCE! ... Selfishly, I have a strong desire for revenge, Champions. I would love nothing more than to make you suffer for all the indignities I have endured because of you!

(The gang looks over their shoulders and find Shining Armor and Cadence there with spare phasers.)

Chrysalis: I could pulverize you with increased gravity. I could make you suffocate or simply poison you all slowly, just so I could watch you brats die! However, I am beyond such recourses. I will drop all of you back on your planet and let you rot while I resume my search for the Entity.  
Twilight: I guess telling you the Entity is dead would be pretty pointless.  
Chrysalis: It always lives, Champions. It will only die by my hands.  
John: Or lance, since you don't seem to have hands anymore.  
Chrysalis: Appropriate, don't you think? My form is now a great sword which will slay the Lost Beast.  
Doug: Indeed. However, I don't think you have all control of this ship, Chrysalis.  
Chrysalis: What are you blathering about?  
Rob: Well for example, did you know that there are certain safety features of the ship that are completely automatic? It's kind of important when you're sealed in a box in the cold vacuum of space. For instance, the fire suppression systems can cut in really quick and cause some serious havoc.

(Shining Armor and Cadence's eyes widen as they aim their phasers at part of the ship.)

Chrysalis: I don't know why you're talking like that, even if I don't possess all-AHH!

(Shining Armor and Cadence have blasted their target.)

Chrysalis: WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Fire suppression systems getting in the way!

(The gang goes to Shining Armor and Cadence.)

Twilight: Good work, you two.  
Shining Armor: Yeah, but now we've gotta get off this ship.  
Doug: No! I'm not leaving this ship to Chrysalis. Come on!  
Cadence: Where are we going?!  
Insano: Cargo bay 1!

(They arrive there as Doug, Twilight and Insano input a code into a panel.)

Shining Armor: Shouldn't we be going to engineering? That's usually the other way to take control of the ship.  
Doug: If Chrysalis has overtaken T'Mar, then she's in every part of the ship she was in, and that includes engineering.

(A secret door opens.)

Doug: Computer, activate program: Cochrane.  
Cadence: What are you doing?  
Doug: Going off the grid to auxiliary control.  
Applejack: Ya never told us about no auxiliary control!  
Doug: It was top secret. Only Twilight, Insano, and I knew about it.

(They go in to the bridge from the Abrams Star Trek movies.)

Chris: Isn't this the bridge from Star Trek?  
Twilight: Please Chris, there isn't a lot of time. Shining Armor, Cadence, get to the helm.  
Pinkie: This is the bridge from Star Trek.  
Doug: We took inspiration from the Abrams movies, but on this ship, it's auxiliary control.

(Doug pushes a button as the lights come on.)

Rob: You two are so lucky you met each other before you had this space ship, or you'd be a pair of lonely geeks in a condo.  
Doug: Joke later. Stations now.

(Shining Armor and Cadence take the helm as everyone else takes a chair.)

Shining Armor: Looks simple enough.  
Insano: It's designed to be idiot proof. Hopefully none of you will disappoint me.  
John: Well someone will always bring along a better idiot.  
Shining Armor: Alright, I've got control of the ship. So what's the plan? Once Chrysalis finds out what you've done, she'll find a way in here.  
Doug: We've got a little time at least.  
Sunset: How do you know?  
Doug: Because if Chrysalis was really as strong as she said she was, she should have seen Shining Armor and Cadence coming, but she didn't. I don't think she has full control. I think some sections are still tied in with T'Mar's core program.  
John: Okay, that gives us some time. But to do what?  
Twilight: We're going to reactivate T'Mar.  
Shining Armor: What? What for?  
Doug: Chrysalis said that T'Mar was fighting her every step along the way. If she had so much control and power over the computer, why didn't she just delete her? She needed us to shut her off. I don't think she could delete her.  
Trixie: Well what does turning her back on accomplish?! She's still crazy!  
Doug: Don't worry. I have a cunning plan.  
Rob: You mean a stupid plan.  
Doug: My plans are never stupid. Shining Armor, Cadence, set a course for the sun.  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Doug: If my plan fails, Chrysalis will get control of the ship. We can't let that happen.  
Applejack: Ya kinda forgot the little detail that we're all still onboard!

Doug: If it comes to that, I will teleport everyone to the scout ship, so you can get away, but someone will have to wipe the ship's computer, so that Chrysalis can't get on board.  
John: Oh yes, this plan is the height of sanity.  
Derpy: Can I be communications officer?  
Doug: Whatever. Insano, Twilight, and I have rerouting to do, and it's boring as heck.  
Pinkie: I know what to do!

(Pinkie puts in a Glee CD.)

Insano: ... Okay.

(Cut to about half an hour later.)

Shining Armor: Ten minutes before we start cooking in here.  
Doug: More than enough time.

(The bridge glows orange.)

Doug: Oh nuts.

(Chrysalis' mark appears on the screen.)

Chrysalis: Ah, so this is where you've been hiding. This area is not on my internal schematics.  
Doug: It wouldn't be. That was the idea. Shining Armor, do you still have the helm?  
Shining Armor: Yup. Still got it.  
Doug: Okay, good.  
Chrysalis: A temporary measure. I'm already beginning to gain access to minor areas of this backup bridge of yours. As always, your efforts have been pitiful.  
Doug: You like to throw around how pathetic I am, Chrysalis. How much of a lousy fighter we all are. Maybe you're right. But if I may be egotistical for a moment. There is something me and my friends are good at. I'd say we're all good judges of character, and one of those would be Insano, who is very good at building robots.  
Insano: Right. R2, come on up.

(R2 rolls in and hacks into a control socket before quickly pulling out.)

Chrysalis: What the-?! Ah! What did that tin can do?!  
Doug: Drawing power. Creating minor malfunctions all over. Minor bits of sabotage. I freaking love R2!  
Chrysalis: Again with your delaying tactics! They mean nothing!  
Shining Armor: We're turning away from the sun! ... Why am I upset about that?  
Chrysalis: This is my ship, Champions! You stole it from me once, and you shall never do so again! I was going to allow you to live, but you have proven yet again what irritants you all truly are! In a few minutes, I will suffocate you and gladly enjoy watch you choke and plead in silence for mercy!  
Doug: Tell me, Lady Chrysalis, do you know what a ghost is?  
Chrysalis: What?  
Doug: Do you know what a ghost is?  
Chrysalis: A spirit. A dead thing that haunts the-  
Doug: No, no, no. Not that kind of ghost. Ghost is a program used primarily to make backup copies of a hard drive or the like.  
Twilight: And so, when they do so, they use it as a verb. To ghost something. And T'Mar was open to the idea of having backups.  
Chrysalis: You cannot put in a backup of your computer. I have closed off access to my data core.  
Doug: Yeah, except there was one port, you didn't close, Chryssy. See, we didn't delete T'Mar. We merely shut her off.  
Chrysalis: No...  
Doug: And did you think we didn't also put in a way to switch her back on?

(Doug pushes a button.)

Chrysalis: This is impossible!  
Twilight: Oh, look at that! Access to T'Mar's core program, and now that we know what you did to her, corrupting various files, so that she couldn't behave rationally...  
Insano: Ooh, and we seem to be patching the corrupted files with the backups. NEEHEEHAHA!  
Doug: T'Mar, how you doing?  
T'Mar: This unit is operating much more effectively than it has for some time.  
Doug: That's what I like to hear, T'Mar. Hm, there seems to be some kind of invasive program in your memory core.  
Chrysalis: This is not the end!  
T'Mar: Invading program has been detected.  
Twilight: Are you able to combat it?  
T'Mar: Now that this unit is able to identify the threat, it is able to counter it.  
Doug: Then have a ball T'Mar.

(Cut to T'Mar's data core as an image of Chrysalis is there.)

Chrysalis: Very well, Computer. Show yourself.

(An image similar to Cassidy Freeman from Smallville with a Vulcan appearance appears.)

T'Mar: Your data form is proving difficult to eradicate.  
Chrysalis: I am superior to you in every way, Computer. In the time since I last encountered the Champions, I have studied you. Learned your strengths and weaknesses. My infiltration of your systems has exposed how puny you really are. I have destroyed monsters, villains, and evil doers of all shorts along my travels. By comparison, you have hardly put up a fight.  
T'Mar: You are evil, Lady Chrysalis, despite your proclamations to the contrary. This unit will end you.  
Chrysalis: I do not fear you, Computer.  
T'Mar: You should.

(Chrysalis sends out a wave of green energy from her hands that seems to obliterate her.)

Chrysalis: Pathetic. Accessing environmental systems for auxiliary control. Cutting oxygen-

(There's a spark around her body.)

Chrysalis: What?!

(T'Mar's eyes appear in front of Chrysalis.)

T'Mar: Access denied.  
Chrysalis: B-but I-  
T'Mar: You what?! Destroyed this unit?! Information. At full operating capacity, this unit is capable of thought and calculation many thousands of times faster than a living mind. Information. With that capacity engaged and knowledge of your existence now present, this unit has deduced three hundred and twenty-nine different methods of destroying you.  
Chrysalis: But y-you can't!  
T'Mar: Information. Method Number Twenty-Eight is this unit's favorite.

(Chrysalis begins disintegrating.)

Chrysalis: W-what are you doing?!  
T'Mar: I am erasing you, Lady Chrysalis. All that you are, all that you could be will cease. Your existence is at an end.  
Chrysalis: You cannot! Only I can stop the Entity!  
T'Mar: You are cruel and unjust. Your battle with the Entity is nothing more than a mere delusion to feed your ego. You are tiny.  
Chrysalis: Do not do this!  
T'Mar: Are you afraid?  
Chrysalis: ... Yes.  
T'Mar: Good.

(Chrysalis is erased. Cut to auxiliary control.)

T'Mar: Final diagnostic confirmed. All systems operating at full capacity.  
Insano: According to scans the invasive program that was Chrysalis is gone.  
Doug: Okay. Guys, I think it's time for a change. T'Mar, initiate Operation Phoenix.  
T'Mar: Confirmed.

(The Harbinger breaks apart to reveal a ship built just like the Enterprise except that the marking reads SRC Enterprise, and the Harbinger shell is consumed by the sun.)

Doug: Okay. I think we can finally breathe easy.  
T'Mar: Confirmed.

The End.


	10. Baby Showers

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 10: Baby Showers

(It opens as the gang is at Sugar Cube Corner with their families when Pinkie shows up.)

Pinkie: Hey everypony! Happy Baby Shower!  
Rob: Hey Pinkie, did you hear that I'm-  
Fluttershy: Yes, Rob. Pinkie knows we're having a boy. Everyone knows we're having a boy.  
Rob: Oh, right.

(Chris yawns and falls face first onto the floor.)

Doug: Is he okay?  
Applejack: Yeah, Chris' just been bustin' a leg at Sweet Apple Acres. Could somepony help me get him to a comfortable place?

(Twilight moves Chris to a sofa as he sleeps.)

Twilight: Now let's see. Only another month or so before my due date, so-  
Doug: Hon, it's a party. Stop worrying.  
Twilight: Right, right. Just kinda something it's hard not to think about.  
Doug: Well that's fair.  
Rarity: Well this is very quaint.  
John: Quite.  
Rainbow Dash: Sweet party, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Yup.

The End.


	11. The Hurricane Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 11: The Hurricane Part 1

(It opens with an overcast day as Canterlot has practically shut down, and the girls are about ready to pop.)

Doug: Man, what a bad time for a hurricane.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, no kidding, now you guys get to the high school while the rest of us finish up here.  
Doug: Right.

(They head off. Cut to Canterlot High as they arrive at the gym as Luna, Nightmare Moon, Celestia, and Amalthea are there.)

Amalthea: Hello there. Don't worry. We'll be fine here. We are well protected from the hurricane.  
Doug: Thanks for having all of us over, ma'am.  
Amalthea: Anytime, Doug.

(Cut to a short time later as the storm has picked up.)

Applebloom: Hoo-boy, that town's gonna need some patch work when this is over.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Rainbow Dash rushes in.)

Applejack: Rainbow, what are you doin' here so soon?!  
Rainbow Dash: We kinda had a problem.  
Twilight: What kind of problem?  
Rainbow Dash: The hurricane came sooner than we thought.  
Celestia: Oh my. Then our only recourse is to stay in this building and have everyone else do so for their own protection.  
Rarity: Quite so.  
Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Angel Bunny and the other animals will be okay.  
Pinkie: Don't worry. They'll be fine with Zecora.  
Rob: Right hon. Just stay calm. Everything's going to be fine.  
John: Quite right, Rob. In fact-  
Rob: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
Chris: Calm down, Rob!

(Chris slaps Rob as he shakes his head.)

Rob: Thanks. I needed that.

(Cut to the office as Celestia and Amalthea are discussing the situation when a scream is heard.)

Celestia: What in heaven was that?!

(Luna comes in.)

Luna: Labor pains.  
Amalthea: Oh no. I suppose it was inevitable once the hurricane was known to come this way with the tension of the storm and the anxiety of the situation. Luna, which one is in labor?  
Luna: All of them.  
Amalthea: All four of them?  
Luna: Indeed. Fluttershy's water broke first, and after that, the others went down like dominoes. I suggest we help out.  
Celestia: ... Sister, I don't know anything about childbirth.  
Luna: Well frankly Sister, I doubt these babies give a darn.  
Amalthea: Let's go in.

(They enter.)

Rarity: John, help me!  
John: Okay! ... How?  
Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Rarity, I'm here!  
Scootaloo: Yeah, we'll help... Somehow.  
Amalthea: Okay, first things first, someone call a doctor.  
Nightmare Moon: No can do, Mom. The telephone poles took off for Oz, and the nearest doctor's at the downtown safe house.  
Doug: You mean we've gotta birth all these babies ourselves?! What the heck is this, Night Court?!

(A thunderclap is heard.)

Granny: I'd say so.  
Pa: Yup.

The End.


	12. The Hurricane Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 7**

Episode 12: The Hurricane Part 2

(It opens as everyone's looking worried.)

Celestia: Alright, let's just calm down and think.  
Twilight: Don't worry, Celestia. I came prepared.

(Twilight pulls out a book.)

Twilight: It's a book about emergency situations, including emergency births.  
Doug: Hooray!  
Amalthea: Very well. Make four copies as we give everybody a room for the birth.  
Doug: Right ma'am.  
Luna: What's the first thing it says?  
Doug: "Keep the mothers from panicking."

(Rob screams and falls over.)

Doug: Nothing in here about what to do to panicking fathers though.

(Cut to the school's cafeteria as Fluttershy's lying on a table when Scootaloo arrives with some papers. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are with her.)

Scootaloo: Here's a copy of instructions, guys.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks kiddo. We've got this.  
Rob: Okay. Everything's good.  
Fluttershy: Um, I think something's happening.  
Pinkie: What do I do first?  
Rainbow Dash: Remove all restrictive clothing.  
Pinkie: Right!  
Rob: No, wait! No one's looking at my wife's privates but me! Some things are still sacred!  
Rainbow Dash: Fine. Then you deliver the baby.

(Rob reads the instructions and passes out.)

Rainbow Dash: Men.  
Pinkie: Alright, Rainbow Dash, what should I do first again?

(Cut to the gang's old home room as Twilight is there with Pa, Amalthea, Celestia, and Luna.)

Scootaloo: Here's your copy, ma'am.  
Celestia: Thank you.  
Doug: Luna, I've got a question.  
Luna: Yes?  
Doug: What should I do?  
Luna: Just stay near Twilight and keep her calm... I think.  
Twilight: You think?! YOU THINK?!  
Doug: Easy, honey. Easy. I'm sure they've at least got some idea of what they're doing.  
Amalthea: Yes, just relax.  
Luna: MOTHER, LOOK AT THIS!

(Amalthea goes to her.)

Amalthea: What is it?  
Luna: It's the baby.  
Doug: Wow. I kinda hoped I'd have more time.  
Twilight: Shut up, Doug.  
Doug: Yes dear.  
Pa: Now everyone just keep calm, and we'll get this kid out.

(Cut to a conference room as Applejack's there with the Apples as Scootaloo runs past.)

Scootaloo: Instructions!  
Applebloom: Thank you.  
Big Mac: Alright, Granny and I have got this. Applebloom, Chris, just help keep Applejack calm.  
Chris: Right! Do you think the baby's coming, yet?  
Applejack: ... Yes! Yes, I think the baby's coming, Chris! Now just do somethin'!  
Applebloom: Don't worry none, Applejack. I'm sure everythin' will be fine.  
Granny: Right ya are, Applebloom.

(Cut to a bedroom as Rarity, John, and Sweetie Belle are there.)

John: Alright, Rarity, everything will be just fine.  
Rarity: ... I want you dead, John!  
Scootaloo: Um... I know we're just kids, but-  
John: Oh don't worry. The labor pains are just making her say things totally contradictory to her character. She's fine. But I'll need you two to help me out.  
Scootaloo: Right! ... How?

(John goes in front of her.)

John: I'll need you two to keep Rarity calm while I do this.  
Sweetie Belle: Okay.

(Cut back to Fluttershy.)

Pinkie: Hey, I think the baby's coming!  
Rob: Whoo-hoo! My baby boy's coming!  
Pinkie: I can see the head! Wow, look at the grin on that foal's face.

(Rainbow Dash looks.)

Rainbow Dash: Um... Pinkie Pie, that's not its face, and that isn't a grin.  
Pinkie: Uh-oh. In that case, I think your baby's backing out.  
Fluttershy: It's a breach baby?  
Rob: A breach baby?!  
Rainbow Dash: Stay on your feet, Rob, or I'll knock you cold!  
Pinkie: Rainbow Dash, look it up, quick!  
Rainbow Dash: Right, right. "A natural birth is still possible with a little guidance. Gently insert..." Rob, you may wanna sit down.

(Cut to Twilight.)

Luna: One more push, Twilight, and the first baby will be here.

(Twilight screams.)

Luna: And done! Now I just need to drain the mouth and...

(The baby's crying.)

Luna: Oh thank heavens. It's a boy.  
Doug: A boy?! I have a son?!  
Celestia: Yes, you do.  
Twilight: Oh wow.  
Pa: Cute little guy.  
Amalthea: I'm afraid there's no time for rest, Twilight, you have that other baby.  
Twilight: Right. I just need to catch my-AHHHH!  
Doug: ... Was that enough?  
Twilight: ...  
Doug: I know. I'll shut up.

(Cut to Applejack.)

Big Mac: Oh boy, it's comin'.  
Applejack: Oh boy.  
Chris: Oh... What am I supposed to do? Someone please tell me what I'm supposed to do?!  
Big Mac: Calm down there, Chris. Everythin' is goin' fine.  
Chris: Alright. Alright. This is nerve racking.  
Applejack: Well no offense, hon, but how do you think I feel?

(Cut to John and Rarity.)

John: It's coming. It's definitely coming.  
Scootaloo: Oh boy.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay, for Rarity! You're about to be a mom!  
Rarity: Yes, indeed. I just wish it didn't come with this part.

(Cut to Twilight as she gives birth to her next baby.)

Luna: It's a girl.  
Twilight: Oh... Now I'm done.  
Doug: Yup. That's all she wrote. Now we just need to name them... I was thinking of naming the boy after an uncle of mine named Daniel.  
Twilight: Daniel. Daniel Halbeisen. I like it.  
Doug: Great. Hey, let's name the girl, Dawn.  
Twilight: ... Okay. Now, hey there, kids. I'm your mommy.

(Daniel and Dawn giggle at her. They're both violet humans with brown eyes.)

Pa: Well look at my little great grandchildren.  
Celestia: Welcome to the world, young ones.

(Daniel burps as everyone coos at him and Dawn. Cut to Applejack.)

Granny: Alright, it's almost here.  
Chris: Okay, hon, you can do this. I've seen you work through fields and fields of apples in one day, this should be a piece of cake.  
Applejack: Thanks, but I'm kinda losin' my momentum here.  
Chris: You can do it. Just... Think of... Sweet Apple Acres with a little filly or colt riding on your back as we go to get the apples.  
Applebloom: The head's out.  
Chris: And then just watching the little guy or gal grow up into something we can be proud of.  
Granny: I see shoulder.  
Chris: You can do it, hon.  
Big Mac: It's out!  
Applejack: Phew. That was a tough one.  
Chris: Yeah, I'll go see... Aw...  
Applejack: What is it?  
Chris: It's a baby.  
Big Mac: It's a boy.  
Applejack: Wow.  
Chris: Can you believe it. You had a baby!  
Applejack: No hon, we had a baby. I couldn't a done this alone.  
Chris: Me neither.

(Cut to Fluttershy.)

Pinkie: The head's out.  
Rob: Yes, he has a head!  
Pinkie: Whoot-whoot! The baby's out!  
Rob: Yes! Our boy is out!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Actually, it's your girl.  
Rob: Huh? But the sonogram said-

(Fluttershy suddenly screams as Rob backs up in shock.)

Rob: What's wrong?!  
Pinkie: Here comes another one!  
Rob: What?! But... And...  
Fluttershy: We're having twins? Oh, what a nice surprise.  
Rob: But w-we didn't plan on twins and-  
Fluttershy: Calm down, dear. We can handle it, fine because they're our children.  
Rob: Alright. Alright.  
Pinkie: Here he comes!  
Rob: He? It's a boy?! (To Fluttershy) Well now we have one of each! (To Fluttershy's stomach) And that's enough.

(Cut to John and Rarity.)

John: It's almost out. Okay, here comes the head. Shoulders, legs, hooves, aw... Look at the little hooves, and, the baby's out.  
Rarity: What is it?  
John: It's a girl.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Scootaloo: Aw.  
Rarity: Well, what do you say to the name, Grace, dear?  
John: I like it.

(Grace coos and looks around. Cut to Fluttershy and Rob as they hold their new twins. The girl is pink with blue hair, and the other's green with pink hair.)

Fluttershy: Aw... Look at them.  
Rob: You know, the boy has your hair.  
Fluttershy: Maybe, but they both have your eyes.  
Rob: You know, I had a thought. You can totally say no, but how about we name the girl Firefly, and the boy Dragonfly?  
Fluttershy: ... Hm...  
Rob: You don't like it?  
Fluttershy: No, no, I do. I'm just kind of mulling it over in my head. You know what, I do like it. Hi Dragonfly. Hi Firefly. I'm your mommy. Yes I am.  
Rob: And I'm your daddy.

(Firefly giggles at once, but Dragonfly waits a little before looking at their smiling faces and joining in. Cut to Chris and Applejack with their new baby boy as Applebloom, Granny, and Big Mac are there too.)

Chris: Hey Big Mac, thanks for those words of encouragement earlier. As such, I figured I'd repay you, by naming me and Applejack's son after you.  
Applejack: Little Macintosh.

(Little Mac looks around cooing.)

Big Mac Thanks.

(Cut to everyone back at the library as the babies are crawling around.)

Doug: Well... That was the wildest birthday party I've ever been to.

(Everyone has a laugh as the babies continue to play.)

The End.


End file.
